Cinta Implisit
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Terkadang, cinta tak perlu diperlihatkan secara nyata. Itulah jalur yang dipilih Vernon Dursley dalam mengekspresikan hubungannya dengan keponakan satu-satunya, Harry James Potter. (Cerita seribu kata untuk A 1000 Gifts for Harry)


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

* * *

31 Juli...

Seharusnya hari ini Harry Potter merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan gegap gempita. Dikelilingi banyak hadiah, tepukan selamat dan pelukan hangat dari orang-orang tercintanya.

Sayangnya, di sinilah Harry berada sekarang.

Meringkuk di bangsal rumah sakit yang berbau mentol dan karbol.

Duduk diam selama berjam-jam menunggui salah satu kerabatnya.

Vernon Dursley...

Ya, Vernon Dursley yang itu.

Pria berkumis beruang laut yang terkenal temperamental.

Lelaki Muggle yang menganggap Harry abnormal karena memiliki kemampuan sihir.

Direktur perusahaan bor Grunnings yang sepanjang ingatan Harry tak pernah sekalipun bersikap baik padanya.

Mengawasi selang infus yang tertancap erat di tubuh bergelambir pamannya, Harry mendesah lelah.

Sejujurnya, jika mengingat masa lalu, Harry tak akan sudi mendaratkan pantatnya di rumah sakit ini.

Namun, sekuat apapun Harry menolak, ia tak bisa menyanggah fakta bahwa dirinya pernah tumbuh besar di bawah asuhan Vernon Dursley.

Sehebat apapun Harry mengelak, ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa selama enam belas tahun pertama kehidupannya, ia pernah bergantung pada pamannya itu. Berhutang budi pada pria yang saat ini tengah berjuang di perbatasan hidup dan mati.

Berjuang antara hidup dan mati...

Harry tak pernah mengira kalau pamannya bakal menjemput ajal dengan cara seperti ini. Tadinya, berkaca pada tubuh melarnya, Harry mengira pamannya itu bakal mati karena serangan jantung atau penyakit degeneratif lainnya.

Bukannya meregang nyawa gara-gara tertabrak truk pengangkut sampah saat sedang membeli kue tar karamel.

Kue kesukaan Harry.

Kue yang dibeli pamannya untuk merayakan ulang tahun keponakan satu-satunya itu.

Mata hijau cemerlang Harry meluncur ke meja dekat ranjang pamannya. Di meja kecil itu, sebuah kue tar karamel teronggok merana.

Meski agak penyok dan berbau busuk, tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Harry' masih tercetak jelas. Bukti shahih kalau pamannya rela menyabung nyawa demi memastikan keselamatan kue tersebut.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Saat sadar nanti Vernon pasti ingin berbicara denganmu," Harry mendengar bibinya, Petunia Dursley merintih dari ambang pintu. Tampaknya, wanita bergigi kuda itu mengira gerakan meregangkan tubuh Harry sebagai sinyal untuk bergegas pergi.

Menengok cepat, Harry mengamati profil kuyu bibinya. Setelah bertahun-tahun tak bersua, tidak banyak yang berubah dari sosok kakak mendiang ibunya itu.

Petunia Dursley tetaplah seorang wanita dingin berhati kelabu. Satu-satunya yang berbeda adalah kerelaannya untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Harry. Rekonsiliasi relasi yang ditunjukkan dengan kiriman kartu Natal yang datang sekali-sekali.

Belum sempat Harry bertanya mengapa pamannya ingin berbincang dengannya, sebuah suara lirih menggema dari arah ranjang.

"James... apakah itu kau?"

Harry tercekat saat tangan gemuk pamannya menggamit jemarinya. Mata pamannya yang selalu bersinar kejam kini meredup.

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku, James," sengal Paman Vernon lemah. Tampaknya, kemiripan wajah membuat Vernon mengira keponakannya itu sebagai James Potter.

Ayah kandung Harry sekaligus almarhum adik iparnya.

Penyihir berdarah murni yang keberadaannya tak ubahnya aib mengerikan bagi keluarga senormal klan Dursley.

"Aku sudah menuntaskan utangku. Harry sudah kudidik keras sehingga ia menjadi pria tegar seperti sekarang ini," Vernon Dursley terus meracau hebat, tak menggubris erangan tertahan yang keluar dari bibir istrinya.

"Apa maksud Paman?" tuntut Harry, menahan diri untuk tak mengguncang bahu pamannya. Vernon yang baru menyadari dirinya keliru bergerak salah tingkah, menekap mulutnya dengan kelima jari suburnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Boy!" Vernon menghardik gelisah, memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Selama matanya tertutup, pria penuh uban itu mengenang kembali perjanjian rahasianya dengan James Potter.

Perjanjian yang menjadi cikal bakal alasan di balik sikap barbarnya selama ini.

Kala itu, 23 Juni 1981, tepat di pesta ulang tahun Dudley Dursley yang pertama, ayah Harry datang tanpa diundang dengan memakai selimut yang diaku-aku sebagai Jubah Gaib.

Tak mempedulikan repetan sengit Petunia yang meraung memintanya angkat kaki sebelum tamu-tamunya datang, James menghampiri Vernon yang menjulang berang.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Dudley," begitu kata James waktu itu, memberikan sekotak tar karamel ke tangan Vernon yang bergetar marah.

Vernon yang sedari semula membenci keeksentrikan James hanya menggerutu sebal. Geramannya semakin mengguntur tatkala James mengajukan permintaan yang tak disangka-sangkanya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku dan Lily, kumohon kau mau menjaga Harry. Bimbinglah dia agar menjadi pria bertanggung jawab."

Semula, Vernon ingin menampik permohonan tersebut. Namun, binar pengharapan yang memancar dari bola mata James membuat tekad bebalnya mengendur.

"Baiklah! Akan kudidik anakmu dengan keras!" sembur Vernon gusar, berjanji dalam hati untuk menerapkan pola asuh tiran yang diterimanya sewaktu remaja. Sistem pengasuhan diktator yang terbukti membuatnya sukses seperti sekarang ini.

Sejak muda, Vernon memang percaya kalau kedisplinan bisa membawa keberhasilan. Lihat saja anak kesayangannya. Sejak dimasukkan ke Akademi Smeltings, Dudley langsung berubah menjadi petinju kelas berat yang disegani.

Begitu juga halnya dengan Harry, Vernon mendesis puas.

Ia yakin kalau Harry bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini berkat pola asuhnya. Coba kalau Harry dirawat dalam kondisi serba mudah, bisa-bisa keponakannya itu tumbuh loyo dan melempem.

Hentakan nyeri di otaknya membuat Vernon terbangun dari kenangannya. Takut dirinya tak punya banyak waktu, pria bertubuh bulat itu langsung menguak semua rahasia dan perasaan terdalamnya selama ini.

"Aku menyayangimu, Boy. Meski kau tak menyadarinya."

Harry hanya bisa tersedak mendengar perkataan tulus tersebut. Meremas tangan pamannya, Harry menuntut pamannya untuk terus bertahan hidup.

"Aku tahu Paman menyayangiku," bisik Harry, sengaja tak menyebutkan kalau ia sempat mengorek pikiran pamannya itu dengan Mantra Legilimens. Mantra yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa pamannya mencintainya dengan cara berbeda.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Harry" kata-kata manis itulah yang diucapkan Vernon sebelum kelopak matanya terkubur rapat. Meninggalkan lolongan sedih Harry maupun sedu sedan Petunia yang menyayat hati.

* * *

Harry mengelus nisan pualam putih di hadapannya, memaksakan diri untuk bersikap hormat. Agak sulit mengingat dehaman kikuk terus menyertainya.

"Paman pasti menyesal karena berkata jujur padaku kan?"

Vernon Dursley mendelik menatap Harry yang menyeringai geli. Berdeham keras, Vernon meminta Harry untuk meletakkan bunga di kuburan kakaknya, Marjorie Dursley. Wanita tua pemarah yang mati keracunan kerang seminggu silam.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Paman," teriak Harry saat punggung pamannya beringsut menjauhi makam.

Mengerling sekilas, Vernon tak mengucapkan apapun selain suara berkumur-kumur. Namun, meskipun pamannya berpura-pura pengakuan di rumah sakit itu tak pernah ada, topeng telah terbuka.

Harry tahu kalau pamannya sangat menyayanginya.

Sangat...

Meski cinta itu tak diperlihatkan secara nyata.

**TAMAT**


End file.
